


Between cigarettes (2)

by princehyuck



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Corruption, Dirty Talk, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehyuck/pseuds/princehyuck
Summary: A week later Johnny stands at your window again, his teasings make things turn out differently than expected.orpart two of badboy johnny, enjoy!!
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Between cigarettes (2)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: mature content! sex, oral (m receiving), fingering, dirty talk, praising and the use of slut like twice or something, mention of drinking

You look over your clock on your desk and it strikes 12 am, as small thuds against your window make you get up to see what might be awaiting you at this time on a monday   
And there he stands with his black vans and a cigarette butt on the street.  
None other than Johnny with a plastic bag of what you know as the local liquor store, waiting for you to open the window a little further, so he can sneak in again.

You shake your head and tell him to quiet the fuck down or your parents might catch him. But you still open it for him and lean against your wall. "Be a bit louder and my parents will seriously hear you, goddamn." You tiptoe to your bed and you don't have to look at Johnny to know that he's smirking right at you. "Someday I'll be making you be much louder than that, I promise." You gasp and he gives you grin before heading to your bed as well.

"I bought alcohol for us." He states and you roll your eyes at him. "No need to state the obvious, smartass." You furrow your brows.  
He chuckles a little "God, Y/n. You sometimes turn into such a brat." is what he decides on saying to set you off again.

It makes your blood boil. It pisses you off that everyone sees you as the sweet little daughter of the pastor. They might be true but you don't really want to admit to that. "You act like I've never done anything bad, I'm not some little girl." 

The boy beside you lifts an eyebrows like he challenges you. "Yeah right, I forgot you were such a bad girl."   
You don't notice how it got there but Johnny's hand is on one of your thighs and he licks his lips. "Wanna show me what you're wearing tonight or do you want me to find out myself?" You want to say something cool, something badass that makes him nervous but you just gulp and heat rushes to your face. "See, you're not that much of a big girl. I like when you're being cute more anyways." You're left with no words just Johnny leaving your thighs and his attention turns to the bag.

"Now we should appreciate that i bought alcohol for us-" You don't let him finish, due to your hands grasping his biceps. "J-Johnny?" You start and he just hums. "I want to suck you off," you manage to say and it catches him a bit off guard he makes sure he heard you right.  
"Suck me off? Where did that come from, princess? Was it because I teased you?" He sighs loudly as if he's about to tell you that 'he doesn't want you to take it this serious and don't feel pressured' but you cut him off. "No, I mean- god, please just let me suck your dick, John." 

He goes for it again but with a laugh to conceal that he actually wants you to be alright and to hell with him, he just wants you to not feel forced into anything just to impress him. "Suck my dick, you say?" You nod and he caresses your cheek for a second before exhaling. "Well then my angel, you ask and I deliver." You hop off the bed and settle in between his legs. Unable to wait any longer, you hook your fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pull them off completely. His cock slrings out, already hard and it's so big it makes you gulp nervously, so you look up to him with your doe eyes. You stumble over your words, "I've never...You know, had.. Uhm," he pats your head reassuringly before pumping himself a few times, before his eyes watche you give his dick a long lick. You take notice of how he shivers a little when you lick over his tip but you still wrap your lips over the head until you almost have everything of him up your throat. You search for his hand to intertwine them together. You bob your head and god, it stings awfully but his satisfied grunts make it so much better. 

Johny closes his eyes and lets out a long moan, bucking his hips into your mouth and you gag slightly. "Shit, angel you're doing so well, really. Gonna-- fucking, cum." You try to hum and the vibrations set him off, "you gonna let me cum in your mouth and swallow it like the good girl you are?" He sounds desperate and the needy moan that leaves him when he comes, is by far making your legs jelly. He pulls out and lifts you up his lap after you swallowed everything, earning a "Who would've thought my girl was this good, huh?"   
Despite being very excited and aroused, you go in for a kiss that keave you two breathless before whispering into your ear, "I'll go down on you for two hours straight next time but right now I've got to fuck you stupid, my angel." Your breath hitches in your throat and if you weren't this turned on you would've been worried about losing your virginity and doing all of this with your parents watching television downstairs.

Johnny removes your pink floral dress and admires the red lacy underwear under it. He swears he could see how you tried to overplay your prideful and yet so sinful grin. "I can't believe you've been hiding this from me, baby." And you giggle softly before his cold fingers find your clit, massaging it and stretching your core so sweetly until you quiver and grasp for his hand, begging him and sobbing to let you cum. Johnny takes off your underwear as well and spares you another kiss before lining up in front of your entrance. "Baby, please tell me if I should stop or if you're unwell yeah? I need to hear you say it for me," You nod quickly and assure him you will. Definitely.

You expect him to fuck you hard in a rapid pace but he takes it nice and soft. You can't help but feel like he's holding back. You whine after some too slow thrusts for your own liking, begging "f-faster.. please," he lets out a sound that seems like a hum in agreement. "Are you sure you want that? Want me to fuck you so good you're babbling nonesense yeah? Didn't expect you to like it that way but you know I'll give you anything you beg for."  
And he keeps his promise. He fucks you just the way you wanted it and between a couple of moans and praises you let him know you're close with tears in your eyes and you almost can't comprehend anything except how good it feels and how full you're feeling. You're hesitant but grab his hand and put it around your neck. He tries to keep his eyes open and catch a glimpse of your fucked out expression, looking so pretty with his hand around your neck and your eyes rolling back.  
He doesn't stop thrusting into you until you hold your hand over your mouth to damp the scream that almost escapes you. "Ah, oh my gosh. I'm gonna c-cum! please, please!" He scrunches his nose in concentration and groans lowly, "My pretty slut gonna make a mess, am I right?" You nod desperately and come undone, whilst he rides out your highs.

He collapses next to you and it takes you a while to catch your breaths before he gives you one of the sweetest kiss you think you've ever received of him. "You did so well, baby. Thank you for letting me be this close to you. For real."  
Your eyes feel droopy at this time and the last things you still hear are his little teasings. "You're really into choking huh? Damn, maybe I really corrupted you." 

Couple of hours later, the sun shines through your window and you find yourself covered in one of Johnny's shirt with a band on it, you don't even know.   
He's gone again, but you feel better when he leaves one of his notes on your desk. 

"took the alcohol with me again lol don't want u to blab in front of your parents how i fucked their daughter. love u"


End file.
